A Spark In The Stars
by SparksAndStars
Summary: A 14 year old girl goes into the world of Pokémon. Actual storyline much better. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. A Clemont X OC ship. Yeah. Kinda awkward now. Please read it and check for errors and stuff. This is the 2nd version of my story, I deleted the first on because it was not allowed. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (I own the OC in this story). Yeah, first ever fic.
1. Chapter 1: Problems

CHAPTER 1 : Problems

"How could this day have gone so wrong?" A 14 year old girl whimpered softly to the starry night sky. The wind blew softly on her long brown hair as the memories from earlier that day came crashing through her mind once again.

****Flashback****

"Today class, as you know, we will be taking a trip to the local power plant to show how electricity is generated." Announced the teacher while everyone was loading on to the bus.

However, the girl already knew how electricity was generated. After all, her brother was a technician and already told her the wonders of electricity and how it is generated. But still, she never actually been to a power plant herself so she was actually looking forward to the trip.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this day," She thought. The power plant workers greeted the students once they arrived, and the manager showed them around. The power plant, as expected, was huge and there was tons of machinery but there was one contraption that drew the most attention.

"And here we have it, the newest project that has taken us years to create!" The power plant manager exclaimed and pointed to the nearby contraption before them. "And this here is the most important piece of all, the Sphere of Energy. The voltage in it is very low right now just to keep it safe." The students turned their attention to the massive ball of electricity swirling in the center of the contraption, powering up everything that surrounds it. The manager then pointed to a very high bridge directly above the ball. "Now if you want, feel free to head up this bridge to get a closer look at it, but only one at a time please."

The girl immediately ran up the high bridge to get a closer look at the swirling ball of electric energy before every else had the chance. However, she heard a 'CLINK' right under her feet and before she knew it, the entire bridge collapsed.

Absorbed in the orb of electricity, she felt it surge through her entire body, felt pain striking all over like crazy. "Quick, shut it off! Hurry!" Yelled the manager with the students all backed up in a corner watching with horror. She screamed in pain as it intensified, struggling to break free. It seemed like forever but the workers finally shut off the power. Free of the force pulling her in, the girl was plunging to the ground and blacked out during the fall.

****End of Flashback****

The memory made her cringe as if she could once again feel the pain. The voltage was very low and someone caught her during the fall but still… "Why does these things always happen to me?" she thought, tears streaming through her dark brown eyes as another wonderful day was ruined. These types of things happened too often to her than it should have.

"Better head back now, there's no point of crying." She sighed and headed home.

*********In the world of Pokémon*************

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" screamed Clemont as another invention failed in an explosion once again. "Come on brother, if you can't succeed, just try try and try again." said Bonnie, Clemont's little sister who was watching nearby. "Well, you're right. But right now you need to go to sleep." He and Bonnie headed back to the campsite as the stars shone above in the dark night sky.

****In the Sinnoh region*********

Alarms rang through the lab of Professor Rowan. "What's going on?!" Demanded the Professor as he hurried to the Time and Space observation room. "Sir, it appears that a rip has appeared in time and space! It seems to be located in the Kalos region near Lumiose City. It seems to act like a portal to another dimension!" yelled a scientist. "Contact Professor Sycamore immediately! We can't let this go unattended!"

-Author's notes-

Well this story just gotten a whole lot more awkward for me when someone tells me that I am not allowed to post interactive stories. This story was originally an X OC story but I turned it into an X Reader story so it'll be less awkward to write. Well now I must return to the original plan because, well X reader stories are not allowed. Don't get me wrong, I read the rules but I probably missed that one or misunderstood. If X OC fanfictions are not allowed then I will honestly rage quit and write this on another website. The awkwardness is that shipping my OC is like shipping myself so now everything has turned awkward. I would appreciate it if you people can tell me any errors in this chapter or just support because this story has turned a whole lot awkward for me to write but I will still write but just going to cringe through the entire thing. Thanks for reading! -Sparks


	2. Chapter 2: The Portal

**Chapter 2: The Portal**

Author's notes: Ok, ok, ok. So this is my first fanfic EVER, so please like it and I realized that there is not a special author's notes part here so this is basically for the last chapter. You may be asking, Sparkz, where's the fluff? This is NOT those short fluffy stuff stories, there is an actual storyline to it, and it might be pretty long, I'm not sure.

And Sparkz, why is the Sinnoh region and Professor Rowan involved? Well, since The Rulers of Time and Space in the Sinnoh region games, I've decided to involve the Sinnoh region here. I didn't really watch all of the Sinnoh episodes or the older ones, just all of the Black and White and XY ones so I'm pretty sure they have a time space observation lab or something like that. Prof. Sycamore is mainly focusing on Mega Evolution so I thought he wouldn't really make much of a sense to be even researching this. Anyways enjoy Chapter 2!

Holding her hand, Clemont took Bonnie back to the campsite that Ash, Serena, Bonnie and himself were camping out on. But however, Clemont couldn't sleep. "If you don't succeed, just try, try and try again…" That sentence echoed and danced around in Clemont's head. "No," he thought. "I will keep on trying." He head outside to continue on his newest invention, The portable Clemontic Healer.

It works like the Pokémon moves Synthesis, Wish, Moring Sun, Moonlight, those moves that heal the Pokémon by using the environment. However, not all Pokémon can use those moves to heal itself so the portable Clemontic Healer was designed to take energy from the stars, the moon, and the sun and heal any type of Pokémon with it, any time, anywhere. Kind of like Solar Power but with the stars too.

Clemont thought back to the day that this idea came to him. He was on his journey with Ash, Serena and his sister Bonnie back to his hometown Lumiose City so Ash could battle him and earn his 5th gym badge. Ash was battling a trainer with an Umbreon that used Wish and healed itself. Not only itself but other Pokémon too. And that inspired Clemont to make a machine to heal all Pokémon by using the environment as energy. He already made a machine that heals electric types so why not try to make one that heals all types?

Finally, it was done. Clemont stood back to admire his creation. "Now, I should leave it turned on tonight to charge. It should have full power in the morning. That's the time to test it." With that, satisfied and exhausted, went back to the tent.

****Real World******

It was midnight and the brown haired girl couldn't sleep either. She got up and went to the bedroom balcony and stared out to the starry skies above her. "I just wish…" she began. Her eyes caught sight of a shooting star and she gasped before continuing her wish. "…that everything would turn out better for me…" She turned back towards her bedroom before a flash of light caught her attention and made her look back in awe.

The light was coming from a nearby grassy field. Without hesitation, she made her way towards the light. Now just a few meters away from the light, she gazed at it in astonishment. Slowly she reached in and walked into the light. Before she realized it, she was falling one again, but this time from outer space. A meteor came tumbling towards her and pulled her off course from her fall…

A loud explosion was heard not very far away from the campsite and the ground trembled from the large impact. The group woke up due to the sudden movement in the ground. "What's going on?" yelled Ash as he ran outside to investigate. "Oh no!" screamed Clemont as he spotted his machine malfunctioning. "What's this?" asked Serena, pointing to the machine. "It's my portable Clemontic Healer, it's supposed to charge up from light energy, but must of pulled a meteor off course and sent it way closer to where we are," explained Clemont, pointing a nearby forest with a trail of smoke and a huge crater in the middle.

"That forest is home to many pokemon," said Bonnie, looking worried. "You don't suppose…"

"Come on, let's go check it out." Ash ran off towards the smoke-filled forest ahead. The group followed closely behind him.

At the crater, Clemont saw something that he hoped would not have happened. A dark haired girl was lying sprawled across the ground, just a few meters from the meteorite. The ends of her medium length hair was scorched, her clothes were dirty and covered with ashes, but the worst of all, she didn't seem to be breathing.

"This…can't… just can't…possibly be happening…" thought Clemont. "She still has a heartbeat!" Reported Ash. "Quick Clemont, where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" asked Bonnie.

Clemont didn't reply.

"Clemont? CLEMONT!" Bonnie shouted his name at the top of her lungs but Clemont didn't reply.

"My machine… designed to help… people and pokemon….nearly killed someone…"

-Author's notes-

It is still awkward… just sitting here cringing. Please leaves some reviews on my story or maybe some comments on the reviews because I still feel awkward….

Wow Sparkz, the story escalated quickly… Yes I know but it's still the plan. Oh the cringe is real. (read the notes on Chapter 1.) Lots of narrating on this chapter. Well, now since my OC is unconscious, writing this fiction is going to be a lot easier because I won't really writing about her POV in a narrative way. Bad news is…. she's unconscious…. Yeah.


End file.
